


Small

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Danganstuck, Drabble, F/M, Humanstuck, Oneshot, idk - Freeform, is that even a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two teenagers make the best of their situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small

**Author's Note:**

> that awkward moment when you write fanfiction of your NOtp
> 
> written for stuckintodespair

Your name is Karolis Vantas and you are disgusted with yourself.

It is two weeks into your life in your school of despair, and you are sure you're going to die.

You have found yourself with your head resting in your neighbor's lap, and you don't even care anymore. Her hand is in your hair and you're crying and you hate yourself so fucking much. But the way she's actually being gentle, as if she cares about you, has you enraptured, your own insecurity drawn to her hold like a magnet. Maybe, if you try hard enough, you can pretend she isn't thinking about how weak you are.

You close your eyes and reach your hand up, a too-pale hand wiping away the tears that blur your vision. You can tell she's as small and fragile as you are; you can hear her sniffling every now and then. You reach up further, and her hand latches onto yours. It makes you feel a little less alone.

"Terezi?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Only if you don't."


End file.
